


It Feels Like Home to Me

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adopted Child, Comfort, Cuddling, Facial Hair, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Toddler, cuteness, parent!phan, pre-smut/almost sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: Phil decides to shave off his mustache and his little girl decides to take it personally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Enjoy some teeth-rotting fluff. It's so nice to post something that isn't sin every once in a while.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It was the same as usual, blue eyes staring back at the glass and black hair in its signature style. My skin was pale, my face was narrow, and my Adam's apple stuck out further than I liked. My nose was crooked from breaking it, my eyebrows were too light, and my lips were pulled back in a thin smile. 

I let my eyes trail down in the mirror to the only thing that really bothered me. The only thing that needed to go. The only thing that I needed off of my face: my mustache. 

I had grown the mustache three years ago right after I decided that I would try out a hipster look. Dan had laughed and said that I wouldn't go through with it, but I grew out the mustache within a few weeks. Dan had been astonished, and had refused to kiss me for almost a month until I proved how much better...certain things felt while I did them with a mustache. 

I sighed, let myself meet my eyes for one last time in the mirror, then reached down to the vanity where I had set all of the things I needed. I turned on the tap, then splashed some water onto my face. Next, I grabbed the shaving cream and lathered up my face, running plenty of the white foam onto my upper lip. 

With shaking fingers, I grabbed the razor, then raised it to my face. I pressed the blade gently to my face, then closed my eyes tightly in anticipation. In one smooth motion, I swiped the razor down, effectively removing one of the outer corners of my mustache. My eyes flew open and I stared curiously back at myself. 

_Goddamn._ I looked fucking young. 

Until I began shaving off the mustache, I hadn't realized how much older it had made me look. As I shaved off more and more of the coarse black hair from my face, I became aware of how much more handsome I looked with a smooth face. No wonder Dan liked me better without it. 

As soon as I finished up, I examined my face in the mirror, then patted my face dry with a towel. I took a deep breath, then made my way over to the bathroom door and opened it. As I exited, I didn't anticipate seeing Dan coming down the hall towards me. 

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Dan asked me, shocked as I came out of the bathroom. 

"What?" I questioned back, crossing my arms defensively. "You're always the one telling me that I need to shave." 

"It's not that...you just look like a different person." He responded, stepping closer to me. He reached out with his hand and ran his fingers over my smooth upper lip. "You've had this mustache since we adopted Ena." He commented fondly, a nostalgic look falling over his face. "Remember when she used to tug on it when you held her?"

"That hurt like hell." I laughed, thinking of the way tiny hands once reached up and grasped the short, coarse hair before yanking hard enough to make me yelp. 

"What made you want to shave it off?" He questioned, moving his hand to rest on my cheek. 

"I decided it was time to change." I shrugged. I gently reached up and held my hand over the one he had cupped over my cheek, then loosely grabbed it and held his hand in mine. I let him curl his fingers around my hand and swiped my thumb over his knuckles, then brought his hand down to my lips so I could kiss the back. 

He giggled, then, in a melancholy voice stated, "I'm going to need to get used to your mustache not tickling me when we kiss." 

"I could maybe help you practice now...you know, if you wanted to start getting familiar right away." I replied cheekily, grinning as Dan blushed scarlet and hastily pulled away his hand. Even after all the years we'd been together, I could still make him blush. That's how you knew your romance wasn't dead.

"I mean, I guess I could kiss you." He replied, sounding bored, but his ears were still bright red. "But, I don't know if I want to." He teased, leaning away from me. 

I quickly looped my arms around his waist before he got too far, then pulled him back to me, connecting our hips. "I cannot believe that my love -my husband and my light - refuses to kiss me." I exclaimed dramatically, then pushed my head forward so I could leave light pecks all over his cheeks. 

"Phil!" He squealed happily, batting his hands on my chest in a faux attempt to stop me. 

I snickered, then continued to kiss every part of his face before moving down to press a single kiss to his mouth. Dan stopped struggling and melted into the kiss, moving his lips against mine softly and sweetly. I moved my hands to rest lightly on his hips, but before they had been in place for even a minute, I felt his body move away from mine.

"Hey!" I cried as he broke the kiss. He giggled like a madman and ran away, stumbling down the hall like a drunk. "Come back here!" I yelled after him, starting on his trail as he only snickered. 

"You can't catch me!" He said in a teasing voice, turning his head and looking back at me. Within seconds though, he tripped over his own feet and fell onto the carpeted floor. 

But, being the clumsy idiot that I was, I didn't slow down in time, and tripped over Dan's legs. I landed on top of him with an oomph, which elicited a huff of pain from his lips. "Damn you're heavy." He wheezed, wrapping his arms around my neck as he caught his breath and I managed to lift myself off of him slightly. 

"I take offense to that." I muttered back, positioning myself so that I was lying between his now spread legs. I held up my torso with my arms so that I could stare down into face and see his every expression. 

He studied my face for a moment, then cautiously carded his fingers through my fringe. "You look like you're 25 again." He commented in a whisper, staring up into my eyes. 

"Darling, I'm only 29. I promise, I'm not ancient yet." I chuckled back in reply, tilting my head and staring back.

"I know." He whispered, moving his hands so one gripped to my shoulder and the other rested on my chest. He tugged on me with one hand, pulling me down so that he could kiss me again. His actions were similar to earlier, the kiss slow and kind. He moved his lips carefully against mine, and this time he didn't pull away.

I began to deepen the kiss, then moaned against Dan's mouth as he reached up and tugged on my hair. "I love you, you know that?" I panted, pulling away from his lips, then moving my mouth down to plant sloppy kisses on his neck. 

"F-fuck, Phil!" He whimpered, grasping at my hair and upper back with both hands as I made him squirm beneath me.

"Where's Ena?" I asked, pulling away from his neck and working my way up to his jaw. 

"She's down for a nap!" He gasped out. "I just put her down before I came up!" 

"Good boy." I praised him, pulling away from him then started unbuttoning my shirt. 

"Are we seriously about to have sex in the hallway while our daughter sleeps downstairs?" Dan asked, sitting up on his elbows. 

"I was planning on it." I responded back, unbuttoning my pants with one hand as I used the other to hold me up off of him. 

"This is really fucking wrong." He clarified, then started to run his hands over my chest. 

"But you think it's hot, don't you?" I breathed into his ear as I peeled my pants off of my legs. 

"Maybe I do." He admitted breathlessly, capturing my mouth with his again. I ground my hips down into his, which made him let out a pleasured moan and throw back his head. I sucked a hickey onto his neck, then ran my tongue over it, but paused when I heard a creek. I listened for it again over Dan's whimpers before identifying the sounds as little feet making their way up the stairs. 

"Ena's awake!" I hissed, panicked as the noise grew louder. 

"Get the fuck off of me then!" Dan swore back, pushing on my chest. "I need to go get her before she attempts to climb the stairs and breaks open her head." 

I rolled off of his body, then caught my breath as he collected himself in record time and dashed to the stairs. "Ena Mai Lester, you stay right where you are." He ordered as he moved down the staircase. Most toddlers could go up and down the stairs fairly easily, but our little darling still had trouble balancing on the steps. 

I could hear as he scooped her up and held her on his hip. He muttered something about reinstalling the baby gates in the house as he moved further away from my range of hearing. I sighed, but rose from the floor and picked up my clothes. I walked to our room and threw them into the hamper, then laid down on the covers of the bed to wait for him. I then began palming myself through my boxers, wanting to keep myself hard so that we could continue when Dan came back. 

After a few moments, I heard the door click open. I smirked, not looking up, then stated, "Now that you're back-" 

Dan cut me off. "Little ears are present, Babe." He stated.

I whipped my head up, only to see him holding Ena, her head resting on his shoulder. Her face was turned away from me, but I could tell she was restless. 

"Go take a cold shower. She wants me to sleep on the bed with her." He explained with a sigh. "Maybe we can...continue after?" He questioned promiscuously.

"You said that last time." I reminded him, standing up then moving closer to him. I put my lips to his ear that was unoccupied by a head of silky black hair, then whispered,"We're married remember? We don't get to have sex." 

He chuckled, then moved over to the bed and laid down the little girl with her head on my pillow. "Maybe this time will be different." He smirked, tucking the little girl, who had already closed her eyes, into the blankets before laying down beside her.

I huffed, then made my way to the bathroom again, this time to take a shower. 

\---

I slipped onto the bed in a pair of fresh boxers and a hoodie. I laid on the other side of Ena, with Dan on the other. He held her close to him, his arms tight around her small fragile frame. 

When we had originally went to Japan for the first time, we had only planned on looking in on possibly adopting a child, but after we went to a small orphanage and met our beautiful little girl, we knew we needed to take her home. It had a been a long process, a process that was made even longer due to our sexual orientation. After we finally got her home, and we held her in our arms at last, it was so very worth it. It was worth all of the frustrations, the tears, and the expenses to just hold her.

I reached over the little girl and gripped Dan's upper arm softly. He met my eyes, then carefully shuffled closer to me on the bed, moving slowly as to not wake the sleeping toddler. I cautiously put my arms around both of them as Dan settled down again, then held them as tightly as I dared. I shut my eyes, only meaning to doze, but somehow fell asleep.

I felt a light slap on my face, and woke up with a start. My eyes flew open, and I looked down only to Ena staring up at me with wide eyes. "What was that for?" I chuckled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with one hand and continuing to hold her with my other. I noticed that Dan was no longer laying in the bed, but was instead sitting with his legs crossed while he filmed us on his camera. "What's going on?" I mumbled, raising an eyebrow at the camera. 

"Your daughter has a question she wants to ask you." He replied, not letting the camera waver. He was obviously recording something for our YouTube channels, but I was still confused as to what was going on. 

I turned my head back towards Ena, then stared at her with quizzical eyes. "What's going on, Darling?" I asked, clearing my throat and giving her my full attention. 

"What happen to your m-mustache?" She questioned, stumbling over the longer words as she tried to pronounce them. 

"What? It's gone. Do you know where it went?" I asked, pulling her so that she was practically laying on my chest. 

"You s-sh..." She began, but couldn't seem to find the right word. 

"He shaved it, didn't he, Ena?" Dan supplied, a chuckle escaping his mouth. 

"Yeah. You shaved it, Papa." She repeated. 

"I shaved it?" I asked back, knowing our audience wouldn't be able to understand her clearly. 

"Yeah." She confirmed, sighing and tucking her black hair behind her ears. Her large brown eyes looked up at me, and I swear there were stars in them. 

"Is it missing?" I inquired, mimicking that sad tone she had taken on. 

"Yeah." She confirmed, reaching up one of her still-small hands to grip mine, which swallowed hers in comparison. 

"Do you want it to come back?" I questioned, intertwining her small fingers with mine. 

"Yeah." 

"Do you miss it?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." She said again, then rubbed at her eyes which were quickly filling with tears.

"Aww, Baby, I'm sorry." I apologized, using my free hand to brush her hair out of her face. She sniffled, and continued poking at her face with her hands. "Do you still love me?" I pried, jutting out my lips to mock her pout. 

"No!" She yelled back instantly. "I want your mustache." She hiccuped. 

"You want my mustache back?" I clarified, rubbing circles on the back of her hand. She only shut her eyes and began to cry harder. As she let out a particularly loud sob, I began to shush her. "Hey! It's okay! Listen I'm going to grow it back, okay?" I comforted, soothing stroking my hand down few side of her face. 

"No!" She cried again, her mouth ripping open in sobs that showed her small white teeth. 

"I'm going to grow it back for you!" I lamented. She only sobbed harder, little wails escaped her mouth, and she moved her hands to her eyes to cover them. "Listen, it'll be back before you know it. By next week, I'll have my mustache again!" I promised. 

She began sniffling and holding back her sobs with hiccups. Her cries slowed, and I continued to run her hand and promise to grow back my facial hair. "It's going to be back in a few days. Will that be okay, Doll?" I asked once more as she calmed down. 

"Yeah!" She whimpered, rubbing again at her red and glassy eyes. 

"Hand me that." I said quietly to Dan, who had been sitting by silently, staring at us and smiling. He turned over the camera to me, and I quickly turned the lens toward Ena and I. "We're not sad anymore. We're growing this mustache right back! Okay? Yeah, we're happy now." I said to the camera, then leaned over to plant a kiss on the side of her head. 

Dan grabbed the camera from me, then stood up on his knees. "Pull her into your chest, I need to get a thumbnail." He directed. 

I scoffed, unable to believe how quickly he had broken the touching moment, but then pulled the little girl up onto my torso so that she was staring down at me. "Hi, Papa." She giggled, all traces of her tears gone. 

"Hi, Ena." I replied, reaching up and bopping her nose with my finger. 

"You two are just my perfect little models, aren't you?" Dan teased, pointing the camera at us and getting a few different options. 

"She's the perfect one." I answered back, leaning up to plant a kiss to her check and making her giggle again. 

"You two are just too wholesome for my heart to take." He proclaimed dramatically, then dropped down so he was laying beside me. I leaned over and planted a peck to his lips, which made Ena howl and smack at my chest. 

"Icky, Papa!" She laughed, then flopped into the tiny crevice of space between us. 

"Move your bony butt!" Dan squealed, then shifted Ena so her rather pointy features weren't digging into his side. 

"We're never going to get up at this rate." I sighed, wrapping my arm around Dan's shoulders. 

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." He jested back with a grin, squishing Ena as he wormed further into my side. 

"I need to do things!" I whined in protest, like it was them keeping me on the bed and not my free will. 

"Don't you dare abandon me. I've just settled in for some hardcore family cuddling." Dan pouted. 

"Well, how could I possible argue with that?" I smiled, then settled back into the covers, squeezing them both close, and regretting telling Ena that I would grow back my mustache. 

It felt good. It felt right. It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It was based on a video, and I thought it was so adorable I made it into a fic! Also, this year I entered into the phandom little pop, So be prepared for two fics next month, a drabble (that will also be posted on my Tumblr) and an update on Boy That You Love. See you later! Have a good day, my friends.


End file.
